More than anything
by Julia1822000
Summary: A great story about how i get sam and quinn back together , If u like santana dont read this story i am warning i dont like her so i made fun of her
1. Chapter 1

More than anything

Quinn's Pov.

"Look at him with her , it just kills me that a good kid like him is with a girl like her " I told myself

"Sam and Santana don't even match, I just really care about him. Ugh." I told myself again.

"Hey , Quinn" Said Sam

"Hey , can I ask u a question ? "

"Yea , sure " he looked at me curiously

"What do u like in Santana , seriously what is it with boys and her ?" I said feeling uncomfortable

Silent moments past between us after I asked that question.

He didn't answer at all and felt awkward.

Right just then Santana came in the classroom.

"Hey Sammy "She said kissing him on the cheek."Oh, hi Quinn " She said in a disgusting way ." Hi Santana " I said.

I just left them both and took my stuff to glee club I sat on a chair, Sam entered class he sat on a chair. Sam and his friends once wrote insults about Santana in a paper in class. Santana entered Screaming "WHO DID THIS?!". Puck ,Finn , Artie , Mike and Sam giggled. She looked at Sam "oh I am not speaking to u at all Mr." She sat and looked super angry. "Hey don't feel bad about her she is an idiot and a drama queen don't worry about anything that weirdo is and will always be a weirdo " I told Sam.

"I couldn't answer your question before because I don't know an answer , I am dating her because people say we look good together and she thinks she can get it all I want to break up with her I just don't know how can u help me ?" He asked

"It'll be my pleasure "I said grinning .

Hope u likey review please :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's Pov.

"Thanks" I said.

"Anytime, Sam" she said

"Let's begin class" Said

"Our assignment this week is about hate" Said

"Isn't hate a negative energy that we shouldn't be sharing in glee club?' Said Rachel

"That's right Rachel, But sometimes u need to experience new things, so we are going to try hate this week" Said

"Well, alright but I don't like this assignment" said Rachel

"Well, I love this assignment" said Quinn

Santana was glaring at me in an angry way.

"Hey, stop focusing on her, she sucks" said Quinn.

"Yea sure, hey, can u come by help me babysit my siblings?' I asked her.

"Sure Sam, I'd love to" she said with a soft grin.

_She looks so beautiful, look at her, in her cheerleading outfit….. What am I saying wake up Sam, she is your ex. I broke her heart she would never want me back! Besides I am with little miss Diva here, I HATE HER!_

The bell rang; it was time to go home.

"Hey, Q. you want a ride home?'I asked

"Can u?' She asked.

"Of course, are u kidding me? Come on lets go to my car"

I drove her 'till her home she gave me a friendly hug and left the car.

_OH YEA BABY! She gave me a hug, Man how I miss her hugs….. Wakeup Sam I said!_

I waited for her to ring the bell just when I was going to call her the bell rang, I ran to it and opened the door, I saw her standing there in a worry.

"I am so sorry that I am late"

"Hey, don't worry about it at all" I Said giving her a hug.

She was wearing her hot pink T-shirt with her dim blue jeans and her cute white ballerina shoes and her hair was wavy in a curly way that matched her so much

images/31362305/dianna-agron-crop-hairstyle-2_

"So shall we get started" I asked in a funny way

"We shall" she answered in the same funny way.

At first we started playing with them until they got tired, so I started playing my guitar and Quinn started singing and dancing.

_Oh man, I Think I really want her, Focus….Focus!_

Then they went to bed, Quinn made sure that both of the kids were tucked in.

"Thanks Q. for helping me"

"Don't mention it, I actually had fun tonight" she said softly

She gave me a soft kiss on the cheek

"See u tom. At school, Sam"

"Bye"


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn's Pov.

_Yesterday was awesome, I love spending time with Sam, Now I have to think of a way for him to break up with Santana._

I was walking while thinking now in the school hallway, until I saw something that hurt me so much I almost cried I quickly ran after I saw Santana kissing Puck I bumped into Sam I looked at him while feeling pain I ran without saying a word to him until I reached the soccer field I ran to the middle of it and started crying knowing how much Sam is going to be hurt after what happened before to him.

I couldn't tell him and also I couldn't keep it from him.

Just then I saw him running towards me, I quickly tried to wipe all my tears before he reached me

"Quinn Fabray, I demand to know what's going on?'

"Nothing" I murmured

We both looked at each other until I burst into tears

He hugged me tightly in his arms.

"What's wrong?'

"I..I..saw Santana… with puck" I couldn't complete

"so… ? They were probably talking"

"NO!Sam, I saw her with him kissing"

He didn't say a word I looked up at him seeing him look like this hurts me so much.

"I AM SUCH AN IDIOT"I said

"No, you are not" He said

"I ruined your life by telling u that"

"You did the right thing"

Sam's Pov.

"you aren't an idiot u are beautiful, you're the best girl I've ever met"

I hugged her then I kissed her on the cheek

We both went to glee we sat next to each other.

"Who wants to sing their hate song?"asked

Rachel raised her hand and started singing 'kiss with a fist'

_Nooooo, now I know why Van Goth cut his ear._

"wow, Rachel really can't sing" Quinn said

_"Oh, yes she can't" I answered _

_"Hey, u want to go to breadstix later? I asked _

_"Sure, I'd love to"_


	4. Chapter 4

At breadstix:

Quinn's pov.

Sam loves making me laugh, I love seeing him smile.

"Stop with the jokes!" I said while laughing.

"But If I stop I won't see you laugh"

I kept laughing at his jokes.

Rachel's Pov.

"You! I didn't order this I ordered no sugar decaf coffee, And what do I get?'She points to the creamy coffee with a skeptical expression, "A caffeine, sugary coffee, What kind of service is this?'

She twirls around and stares at the place when she catches two blond heads that looked too familiar.

_What do we have here?_

_Sam cheating on Santana perhaps?_

Sam's Pov.

"Waiter, check please"

"What a gentleman!"

"Come on I am taking u home"

"Well, Ok then" she said with a cute grin.

I was driving her home.

In the car:

"I had a great time with u today" Quinn said

"The best thing was that I got to spend time with u" I said with a grin.

She giggled in a cute way.

We arrived at her house.

"Thanks" she said.

"For what?'

"For everything, I had a great night"

"ur welcome" I said with a grin.

"she got out of the car, I got out of the car too.

I took her 'till the front of her door.

"Good night, see u tom." She said

I came closer to her and kissed her.

"Good night" I said with a grin.

She smiled back and entered her house.

I went back to my car, and drove back home.

_That was the best kiss ever!_

Quinn's pov.

_He kissed me! Finally he kissed me! Well it was the best kiss in my entire life! I am so excited!_

They next day I wore my polka dot dress and put on some red lipstick

. /_

"Hey, Sam"

"Hey" He said with a grin.

"Let's go to glee club" I said

"Sure"

Rachel's pov.

_I am going to tell Santana_

_I am gonna tell her and I mean it lets go tell her Rachel berry!_

"Santana"

"Yes Rachel?'

"I need to tell u something"


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel's pov.

"What is it Rachel?"

"Sam is cheating on u"

"How?" she asked

"I saw him with Quinn yesterday at breadstix"

"Really?" she said

"Yes!"

"Okay, thanks for telling me Rachel"

"No problem"

Santana's pov.

_I am gonna destroy him in the only way I can,_

_I will do something to his most precious thing in life, and what is that? Quinn fabray! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!_

Quinn's Pov.

"Sam, do you want me to come and do homework together?"

"Sure, I'd love it if u help" He said with a grin.

"You know I care about you right?" He asked.

"Of course I do, Sammy" I said.

"Good" he said while giving me one of his cute grins.

Sam's Pov.

_I LOVE HER! _

I Drove home and cleaned up the place and I cleaned up my bedroom because it was so messy, I made sure I had juice in the fridge to serve it to her and asked Stevie and Stacy to behave around her.

By then it was almost time for her to arrive I quickly took a shower and brushed my hair.

Then the bell rang, I rushed 'till I got to the door and quickly checked my breath which was minty and opened the door.

"Hey, Sam"

"Hey Q." I said while giving her a hug.

"So u ready to study?'

"Sure"

We studied, I gave her juice when she was leaving I gave her a kiss.

"Call me when u arrive home ok?"

"Sure" she said

She left.

Quinn's Pov.

_I had fun with him tonight_

_What is wrong with this car why is it following me?_

_Someone sent me a text I will check it _

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's Pov.

_I am worried about her she didn't call in like three hours it can't be traffic but she could just not call or forget and sleep maybe?_

_I will see her tom. And ask her._

The next day;

"Hey, Finn have u seen Quinn?'

"No, I didn't see her today"

"Oh, okay"

In glee club;

"Have any of u seen Quinn?'

"No we didn't see her today"

"OK"

_I got a little bit worried, what If something happened to her?_

_I think I should call her mother._

"Hello, ?'

"Yes, who is this?' she said in a super sad voice as if she was crying

"It is me Sam Evans, Is Quinn okay?"

"No… She is in the hospital she has a compression in spine"

After she said all that I felt as if I was going to faint, I closed my cell phone and I went to my car and drove to the hospital.

At the hospital;

"excuse me, where is Quinn fabray?' I asked one of the nurses

"She is in room 499, and who would u be?'

"Let's say I am her boyfriend, can u please take me to her?'

"Okay" she said.

We were passing hallways until we reached room 499

"She is in here"

"Thank u"

I couldn't handle more pain I entered I saw her in the bed sleeping and her mother sitting next to her crying.

"Calm down, Mrs. Fabray why don't u go home for a while and rest I will sit with her I won't leave her, I promise"

"Okay" She said while crying

She left the room.

I looked and Quinn and suddenly tears started getting out of my eyes.

She woke up and looked at me and smiled

"Don't leave me" She said

"I will never leave u"

"How are you now?' I asked

"I can't feel my legs" she said

"Does anything else hurt u or something?'

"No"

"Okay, Can u tell me what happened"

She nodded.

"I was driving when a weird no. texted me and there was a car following me and when I opened my phone to see what was the text, CRASH!"

I stood up, hugged her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Sam, can u get me juice?"

"Of course"

She drank it then she reached out her hand for me to hold I held it then she slept again.

The doctor then came.

"May I speak to u, 'sir?"

"Yes"

We both went outside

" , is okay and she can leave tom. If she wants but in a wheel chair and we need someone to take care of her, Can we count on u?"

"Yes, u can"

"Good, here is the prescription of her medicines"

"okay, anything else?'

"No"

I entered back the room putting the prescription in my pocket.

"What did he say" She asked

"He said that u can leave tom. But in a wheel chair and they need someone to take care of u and they're asking me to do it, and of course I accepted"

"A wheel chair?" she asked

"Yea, don't worry I am the one who will do ur physical therapy I will help u get back on ur feet in no time"

"Do u think I will walk again as I used to?"

"Of course I believe that u can dance again" I said trying to cheer her up.

"Really?'

"Yes!"

"Okay" she said

"C'mon go back to sleep now"

"Alright"

I gave her a goodnight kiss on her cheek.

I set up the couch-bed, and rested on it while watching her sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's Pov.

"Quinn, are u awake?"

"Yea"

"Do you want to go home now?"

"Yea, it is 5 am, I want to leave before school, I don't want to miss it today"

"Ok, I will tell the doctor and comeback to put you in your wheel chair"

"Ok"

A few minutes past until I was back in her room again,

"Come on Quinn"

"Sam, I need to change, can u my mum in?'

"Of course, one second"

Quinn's pov.

"Mom, can u help me dress?'

"Yes"

She helped me then when I was dressed, I called Sam he came and picked me off the bed and put me in the wheelchair.

"Thanks Sam" I said while he was pushing my chair and carrying my bag.

"What are you thanking me for?'

"For everything"

Suddenly he stopped pushing the chair and came in front of me and kissed me.

When we reached the car he picked me out of the wheelchair, then put me in the car and took my wheelchair to the back of the car.

"I really want to walk again"

"You'll walk again in no time"

We arrived at my house he took my stuff first to my room and then he took my wheelchair to my room.

"Why did u take my chair to my room how am I going to go to the room?'

"I am going to carry you because there are stairs"

"Ok"

"So what are u going to do now?' I asked

"Well, I am supposed to stay with u so ur mom told me to stay in the guest room"

"Ok, don't forget school's in 2hours"

"Don't worry Q."

I grinned to him.

It was time to go to school, we went.

Everybody gasped when they saw me in a wheel chair.

Sam was always with me.

At Glee club:

Tina started crying.

"What happened to you?' Santana asked with an evil voice.

"Car accident"

"Quinn, do you remember the car, with its numbers?'

"Yes"

"You said it was following u right?'

"Yes"

"Tell me the description" he said.

"It was a black car, it was a Mercedes-Benz and the numbers were 1965"

"Ok, I am going to go to a car station"

"Okay"

After an hour, Sam came back.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam's Pov.

"Santana, you said that you had two cars, right?"

"Yup" She said

"What did u say the black one was?'

"It is Mercedes-Benz" she said.

"Can u tell me the numbers please?'

"1965"

"You! You did this to Quinn!"

"Look, I was only trying to scare her 'till something happened and the car crashed to her"

"Then, how come nothing happened to you?" Quinn asked

"Because I was controlling the car from home, but I didn't mean any harm" she said with an evil grin, I knew she was hiding something.

"Well thanks to u, Quinn may never walk again" Tina said

I looked at Quinn she looked so sad and hurt.

"Excuse me" Quinn said and left the room.

"I didn't mean…." Tina said

I left the room and went searching for her.

I went to the girls bathroom thank god there were no girls in here except one, Quinn.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

"No" she said in a weeping way

She started crying.

"What if I can't walk again, that'll mean no more dancing no more cheerleading, I won't even be able to dance at my wedding someday, it's not fair" She said while she was crying.

"Quinn, u will walk, I believe that u will walk and dance and do everything and cheerlead and be the best"

"U are special and amazing, I will help u and u will walk sooner than u think"

"I don't know" She said while still crying.

I carried her from her chair and put her on the bathroom counter.

"Well, I know" I said.

I hugged her while she was sitting on the counter.

"So u can't feel your legs at all now?'

She shook her head

I wiped her tears and carried her back to her chair and I took her back to glee club.

"Quinn, I am really sorry" Tina said

"It's okay, Tina" Quinn said

"Santana u can forget about ever being my friend" Quinn said

"You were never and will never be my girlfriend, Santana" Sam said

"What did I do, was I the one cheating on u?'

"Yes"

"When?"

"I saw u kissing puck don't act so innocent" Quinn said

"So you cheated on me see?"

"Whatever"

The bell rang it was time to go home.

"Come on Q."

"Coming" She said while rolling the wheels of her chair

I went to help her.

We arrived at home.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam's Pov.

"c'mon Quinn u can do it !"

"Oh my god , Sam look I am walking !"

"See I told u, You would walk"

"Thank u so much for helping" she said and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, what are boyfriends for?" I said with a grin.

She giggled.

"So are u gonna sign up for prom queen?" I asked while she was in the bathroom dressing up(in her house)

"Nah, I never get picked and I really wanna enjoy my time with my prom date"

"Oh great u have prom date, I thought I was taking u since I am ur boyfriend?"

"You idiot, it is u"

She got out of the bathroom she was wearing a towel only.

"Oh so I am taking u to prom right?"

"Yup" she said and she smiled

"You wanna watch a movie?" I asked

"Yea, the CDs are on the shelves"

"Okey Dokey "

"Lets watch scream she said from upstairs"

"You sure u are not gonna scream?" I said while laughing

"NO! I don't get afraid honey"

After a couple seconds she came down.

"Do u take an hour to dress up in ur PJs?"

"Non of your business" she said and gave a grin.

_We were watching the movie, and she was sorta sleeping in my arms and on my legs she was kind of sleeping on me I thought it was awesome, she was so light and pretty she was amazing._

Suddenly she woke up.

"I am going up to my room, u can sleep in the guest room if u want."

"I thought u closed the guest room because it had some problems?"

"Oh yea ur right, well then sleep where ever u want and come next to me if u want"

"Okay, goodnight babe"

"Goodnight"


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn's Pov.

I woke up next morning, I found sam sleeping on the couch in the living room.

I went right to the kitchen without making him feel me , I was cooking waffles and I put on the blueberry sauce, I turned around and saw sam standing on the door smiling.

"Good morning sunshine" he said

"Good morning" I said while stepping on my tipitoes to reach him for a kiss.

"I made breakfast, it's your favorite waffles with blueberry syrup".

"Oh , u know my favorite breakfast, ur perfect ".

"Thank u" I said giving him a smirk.

"I am gonna go get ready for school , okay ?" I said.

"Okay" He answered.

I was getting ready for about 40 minutes, I am pretty sure he was ready by now.

I went down and saw him waiting for me.

"You know I love u, don't u?" I said

" Yup , but I love u more, now come on lets go to school before we go late"

"Okey dokey" I said.

We went to school, there were posters everywhere 'Vote for Santana lopez and David as prom queen and king'

"Great Santana is going to be the queen"

"Who cares about her or her life, we are gonna enjoy our prom"

"Ur right"

After school….

"Prom's tonight?"I asked

"Yea" Sam said

"How?"

"They changed the date"

"I gotta get ready" I ran up and started dressing up, I wore a blue dress, .

and black sandals bookmark/black-satin-bow-strappy-dress-sandals-869007

My hair was made in a nice way

Sam's Pov.

_I was waiting for her, right just then I heard footsteps on the stairs, there she was._

_Oh god she looks like an angel !_

"Wow, Q. u look like an angel"

"Awwww! Thank u Sammy"

We went to my car I had a BMW, I opened the door for her.

10 minutes later….

We arrived at prom, it was amazing.

"Care to dance?" I asked

"Of course" she said

We danced for about 20minutes….

"It's time to announce the prom king and queen" the principal said

"And this year's prom king is… Sam Evans!"

Ever body cheered I was amazed I didn't even join in.

"Congrats Sam, and the prom queen is….. Quinn Fabray!"

I saw Quinn so happy she came and took her crown.

Quinn's Pov.

What made me feel best is seeing Santana cry and yell… and being with Sam.

We danced.

"Q. I love u, Do u love me?"he said

"More than anything" I said.

Then we had a passionate kiss.

The End

_**Did u like it **____**? I worked hard, Do u guys want me to write a sequel or not ? **____** if u do review and if u don't review that u don't want **___

_**Bye **_


End file.
